mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixels (creature)/Gallery
Set Nixels.jpg Nixel LEGO.png NixelLEGO 2.png NixelLEGO_3.png Nixel1.jpg Rabbit looking nixel.jpg NIX.jpg Nixels.png Nix in the LEGO Club Magazine.png Where is the Mixels.png Artwork Nixel Cartoon 1.png Nixel Cartoon 2.png Nixel Cartoon 3.png Woah Nixel.jpg|A Nixel walking outside of its shell. Nixel Cookironi.jpg|A Nixel caught by Mixels eating Cookironis. NixelsEp2.jpg|"Why do guys always have to be Nixing our fun?!" Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg|Nixels attacking Flain and Seismo. imagesCARSCTKN.jpg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! mixels_nixels_240x135.jpg|Thumbs up for Nixels! Start Digging.jpg|Oh no, NOT THE SHOVEL! Alright Nixels.jpg|The Nixels and their leader. Ouch.jpg|The back of a Nixel when stomped on by a Cragster. Nixel_Swarm.jpg|RUN! IT'S A SWARM OF NIXELS! Nixels and their leader.jpg|The loading screen for base defends in Calling all Mixels. Nixel "Mix Over".jpg|Painted Nixels, as seen in Nixel Mix-Over. PaintAlwaysWorks.png|Nixels being painted by their major. MIXELS!.png|Painted Nixel With A Frosticon/Flexer Cubit. How does it feel to be orange and blue.png|"You Gotta LOOK Like a Mixel!" BOSS, BOSS!.png|Yet he isn't looking.. Go Ahead Mix.jpg|Painted Nixels looking at the Balk/Lunk Mix. Hey Small Mixels.jpg|Painted Nixels watching Balk and Lunk starting to Mix. Ow.jpg|Ow. Mix?.jpg|Muh-Mix? im better than u.jpg|Nixel bragging about how good they are. huh.jpg|Oh... hahaha NIX.jpg|Nixels laughing. Cool Nixel.jpg|Haha! Nixel Close Up.jpg|Nix! Surrounded.jpg|Oh.. Scary Dude.jpg|Hehe. Get out of my face.jpg|Attack him! NIX, NIX.jpg|We feel slimy and wet... Major with Nixels.jpg|Nixels attacking. Nervous Nixels.jpg|Salute! Good Boy.jpg Nixing.jpg NixelGibberish.png Nixel Happy.png 1 Nixel.png 2 Nixels1.png 2Nixels2.png Paper-Nixel.jpg|Nix... NixedTeeth.jpg Dat-OC.jpg|Apparently what a Mixel looks like in a Nixel's view... O_o.jpg|What happened to our bodies? YOUGUYSAREDUMDUM!!!.jpg MYFAVORITENIXELINCARTOONFORM!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.jpg|Muscle Nixel in cartoon form MoreNixels.jpg|Boomerang and cannon Nixel in cartoon form Art.jpg|Sand art made by another pesky Nixel! Calling all Nixels.jpg|Oh no! NEX.jpg|NIX! That's no cloud.jpg|A giant cloud sent by Nixels Best creation.jpg.jpg|Smacker Nixel in cartoon form Major nixel thanking his annoying nixels.png That background tho.png Down Telescope!.png We glued ourselves on this cavewall that fast.png I have nixed the mixel land.png See. We did it again..png NixBall.png|A ball of Nixels TrollPhysics.png|Two Nixels defying gravity NixedBack.jpg|Back of a Nixel YummyCookies.jpg|A Nixel enjoying a few Cookironis NIXEL MIXELS.png|Major Nixel, his Nixels, and the nixed Mixels. Nixels logo.png|The Nixels logo from Another Nixel and Nixel "Mix Over". MoreTrollPhysics.jpg|A Nixel defying collision ThatWasn'tSupposedToHappen.jpg|Whoops! NixTower.jpg|A tower of Nixels Nix this photo.png|The Nixels vandalizing a banner Nixel Icon.png who like my new helmet.png explosed nixels.png i will hurt you.png|Nixel vs Nixel nixel jump on logs.png|Nixels jumping fast on logs from the Swamplands Now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png|link=NIX NIX NIX COOKIRONI!.png GroupCall.jpg That'sPlainRude.jpg NixelGotCubit.jpg|That Nixel has the Cubit! NixNixNix.jpg Heheh.png Stomped Nixel.png Heh!.png SWAG.png BLOW.png YouOnMe.jpg Yahe.jpg WellMihihix.jpg LookLikeAMixel.jpg YouGuysAreWeird.jpg NininixNooNix.jpg ATAACK.jpg HELPGETMEOUT.jpg TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg CubitHorde.jpg NIXELS IN THE FIRE.png|A Nixel that has been attacked by Infernites NIX!.png Right Here!.png Not so soon.png Diggin.png R YOU SERIOUS MAJOR NIXEL.png And You....png GTFOUT.png Javelin.png YOURE GONNA BRING ME.png nixels flexers.png|Nixels in the Flexers land Nixels spik.PNG|Nixels in the Spiky Desert Open up!.png Thats how we do it.png Mixels vs nixels.jpg Possible_Flane's_adventure_evidence.png FlaneAdventure2.jpg FlaneAdventure1.jpg EXPLOSION_OVERLOAD.png Come to papa.png Nixel wrap.png That background tho.png Stixels.png MUY COOKIWONI.png